1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus or an image processing apparatus and a control method which can be suitably applied to a system that executes games, various kinds of simulations, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, game systems or various kinds of simulation systems using computer graphics have been developed according to purposes.
For example, in a general game system controlling method, an operator in a game arcade or the like starts/terminates a game by referring to the conditions of game players, or game players show their intention to take part in a game by pressing a predetermined switch or the like so as to start/terminate the game.
In the case of a system that does not require game players to show their intention to take part in a game, the game is constantly progressing, and game players take part in the game during the progress of the game. Further, power sources of devices such as controllers used by game players are kept ON, or turned on/off by pressing a special switch or the like.
In the case of a system that changes the contents of a game according to the number of players taking part in the game at the same time, it is necessary to notify the system of the number of players taking part in the game by pressing a predetermined switch or the like.
However, if an operator starts/terminates a game according to the conditions of game players as in the above described example, it takes much cost to run a game arcade or the like in terms of personal expenses due to the need for such an operator.
In the case of the game system that requires no operator, if game players start a game by pressing a predetermined switch or the like to show their intention to take part in the game, the system is hard to operate since it is troublesome to operate the switch.
In the case of the system that does not require game players to show their intention to take part in a game, the game is constantly progressing. Therefore, for example, a plurality of game players cannot start/terminate the game at the same time.
Further, if power sources of devices used by game players are kept ON, the power is wasted, and if the power sources of the devices are turned on/off by operating a special switch or the like, the power cannot be saved efficiently since game players may forget turning off the power sources.
In the case of the system that changes the contents of a game according to the number of players taking part in the game at the same time, it is necessary to notify the system of the number of players taking part in the game by pressing a predetermined switch or the like. Thus, the system is hard to operate since it is troublesome to operate the switch.